The present invention generally relates to computer workstation furniture and, more particularly, to an ergonomically designed keyboard and forearm support assembly for a computer workstation.
Today, major physical problems are experienced by persons who work on computes. These physical problems can be categorized as neck pain and stiffness, low back pain and stiffness, and strain of the wrists. These problems are caused by chairs, computer desks, and keyboard support stands that are unsuitable for the particular computer user. Typically, computer users have to take five minutes or so for each 30 to 60 minutes of working time to move about to relieve their neck, back and wrist pain symptoms. As a result, user productivity suffers and employee claims for workman's compensation injuries increase.
The comfort and well-being of users of computers have become concerns of growing importance. The term "ergonomics" applies to design efforts which seek to adapt working conditions and equipment design and operation to accommodate the physical needs and capabilities of users. Various attempts have been made heretofore at providing ergonomically adjustable computer display terminals, keyboards, and workstations. Representative of the prior art attempts are the designs disclosed in Kwiecinski et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,086, Latino et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,554, Wilder U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,132, Lake, Jr., et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,343, Brown U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,969, Fowler et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,862, LaBudde et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,972, Hillary et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,533, and Mitchell et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,419. While these prior art designs appear to be steps in the right direction, they fail to provide a design having the breadth and depth needed to adequately address the sources and causes of the above-described user problems.
Consequently, a need exists for an ergonomically designed computer workstation which will substantially reduce, if not eliminate entirely, the sources and causes of these severe physical problems encountered by persons who use computers for several hours each working day.